Child Who Never Smiled
by Vampire Toy
Summary: A look into the life of Itachi before Sasuke was born


Child Who Never Smiled

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Innermost thoughts)

:Sound effect:

Summary: A glimpse into Itachi's childhood

…

It seemed that it was a part of him, the ability to show no emotion, the ability to become anything for anyone. They say he didn't even cry when he was born; a still child who was always obedient, as if he'd known his fate from the start.

Born with an amazing gift, he was brought up to be proud and to never trust so easily. After all, you never know who's your enemy or your friend when you have what everyone wants.

The first to notice was his mother, after all she birthed him and it was their bond that was supposed to be the first one to form. She tried her best to get him to smile and laugh like the other children his age, but with his father constantly pulling him away for examination, she could never spend much time with her first born son.

"He will be great one day." Itachi's father would grin with pride when his wife gave him a saddened look.

"We must prepare him." She would nod and her son would be gone from her arms again.

The small Uchiha started talking sooner than most children, started walking and running within the first few months.

"He is amazing isn't he?" his mother had asked once when Itachi was asleep in his bed, she couldn't recall ever putting him into a crib.

"He is, can you imagine all the wonderful things he'll be able to do as he gets older?" her husband asked standing beside her as they admired their son. She couldn't help but frown, she was proud of her prodigy child, but she also wanted to be a mother. Her talented boy was being pushed to bring out even more of his talents, but she just wanted to hold him and maybe play a game, sing him a lullaby.

By the time Itachi was seven, he had already mastered everything the village had thrown at him. One afternoon when he had finished with his usual training, his mother came to him with a plate of cookies and some milk.

"Itachi-kun, come here," she sat down on the steps of the porch.

"Yes mother?" he walked over, his solemn expression never changing.

"Eat, you've trained hard today, you deserve a treat!" she pat the seat next to her and Itachi sat. Even with the growing man before her, she refused to let go of the motherly things she should have been able to do. She always looked for SOME reaction in her son; his emotionless stares often scared or saddened her.

"Father says sweets aren't good for me." He commented.

"Nonsense, your father isn't omniscient, you shouldn't believe EVERYTHING he says. Besides these are good for you, I made them especially for you, so they're very healthy."

Itachi stared at the plate on his mothers' lap for a moment and his mother frowned when she saw his reluctance. Itachi suddenly chose a cookie and took bite, staring straight ahead while munching.

His mother smiled and watched him for feedback.

"It's good." He replied when he noticed she was waiting.

"Here," she handed him a glass of milk.

"Thank you." He replied taking a drink.

His mother frowned again; he was always so formal, even with her. With any adult he was always polite and mature but he could never get comfortable enough around any of them to extend a conversation or act like a child.

"What's the occasion?" he asked suddenly looking over at her with a white milk streak across his upper lip. His mother laughed and wiped it off with her thumb, then laughed again at Itachi's surprised expression.

"A milk mustache." She told him.

"Oh." He felt his face curiously to make sure it was all gone.

"I got it for you." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said his face falling into a placid glance again. He waited and watched her for an answer to his earlier statement and she finally sighed and placed the cookies in his lap.

"Itachi, I'm pregnant, you will be having a baby brother or sister soon."

His mother watched with intrigue as Itachi's face struggled to find the right expression. Finally a look of shock and pleasant surprise told her that the statement had been registered.

"Brother or sister." He repeated.

"Yes, and they will be so proud of you, and they will look up to you." She smiled. A moment of awkward silence began to worry his mother but suddenly he did something that caught her completely off guard; he smiled.

"I hope….I have a sister." He replied. His mother chuckled lightly, mostly out of shock, as her son continued to smile.

"A sister? Oh that's strange, most little boys want little brothers." She said trying to prolong her son's happiness.

"I will be happy with either, but a sister will be much more fun for you."

"What?" his mother asked in surprise.

"You could do those girly things that other mothers and daughters do." Itachi said munching another cookie, "You would have fun raising her."

His mother paused a moment to stare at her gleaming son, his smile still apparent but his eyes lost as he thought over the information she'd given him. Soon she realized what he meant; he wanted a sister so that SHE could have a child to raise. Perhaps a child not so prone on being a ninja, someone her husband wouldn't drag from her, someone who she could give a childhood to. She smiled as her eyes slowly rimmed with tears. He understood what had happened to him, his childhood was gone. He understood that his mother rarely got to hold him or sing to him. He wanted HER to be happy.

"She would be very pretty." Itachi commented, placing the empty plate back onto his mother's lap.

"I must go train again, thank you for the snack mother." He stood and walked off to his training area once more. His mother only sat stunned and let her tears slide down her cheeks and splash onto the empty plate below.

(My son, I wish I could give you back your childhood…..)

Her heart hung heavy but her sadness slowly pushed itself into the back of her mind; she would make it up to him in a sense, she would love her new baby as much as she'd loved Itachi, but she would give him the childhood Itachi had lost.

That's what he wanted of her, that's what he asked for in return for his fate. He wanted his mother to be happy and he wanted his siblings to live out what he could not.

(Still so young but you understand so much) she looked up wearily in the direction her son had left, a weak smile finding its way to her lips.

(I hope someday you can find something that will take you far from here, Itachi, something that will make you happy….maybe a person…who can love you and understand you.)

She placed a hand on her stomach and took in a deep breath.

"You will be very proud of your brother, he has sacrificed a lot for you." She murmured to her unborn child.

(Perhaps he will find it easier to smile if we help him, we need to smile at him before he can. He wants to know we're happy.)

"We'll be very happy, our family."

….

A/N: OMG that was depressing….er…sorry? Well I asked for requests and I took them! The first one that was requested was a tidbit of Itachi's childhood and here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope it's kinda what you wanted XD R & R please! Flames welcome.


End file.
